1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to driving a memory, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for driving a flash memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic products are equipped with a flash memory apparatus to maintain the stored data after the power is switched off. For example, the digital camera or the personal digital assistant (PDA) utilizes the flash memory apparatus such as a memory card to store pictures or data.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional flash memory apparatus. Flash memory apparatus 100 comprises a flash memory 120 and a flash memory controller 110. The flash memory 120 is used for storing a data signal Da. The flash memory controller 110 controls the transmission of the data data and data signal Da. For example, the flash memory controller 110 outputs the data signal Da to be stored in the flash memory 120 according to the data data; or the flash memory controller 110 reads the data signal Da from the flash memory 120, converts the data signal Da into the data data for output. The flash memory controller 110 controls the flash memory 120 to complete the access of the data signal Da according to a control signal Sc0. In order to drive the flash memory 120, the flash memory controller 110 has to write all of the access parameters of the flash memory 120 into the flash memory controller 110 in advance. The access parameters include the parameters of data bus, memory page size, actual memory capacity, data transmission rate, and so forth. Since the access parameters of the flash memory 120 are defined in the firmware disposed inside the flash memory controller 110, the programming codes of the firmware as well as the settings of the hardware need to be replaced or reset when a flash memory of the flash memory apparatus 100 is replaced. As a result, the flash memory supported by the flash memory controller 110 is subject to a limited variety, and the associated renewal and re-verification are time consuming and incur more cost in terms of research and development.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of another conventional flash memory apparatus. Flash memory apparatus 200 comprises a flash memory controller 210, a flash memory 220 and a storage device 230. The flash memory 220 is used for storing a data signal Da1. The flash memory controller 210 controls the transmission of the data data1 and data signal Da1. For example, the flash memory controller 210 outputs the data signal Da1 to be stored in the flash memory 220 according to the data data1; or the flash memory controller 210 reads the data signal Da1 from the flash memory 220, converts the data signal Da1 into the data data1 for output. The flash memory controller 210 control flash memory 220 to complete the access of the data signal Da1 according to the control signal Sc1. To resolve the foregoing problems associated with the flash memory apparatus 100, the flash memory apparatus 200 is equipped with an extra storage device 230 in which an access parameter Pa of the flash memory 220 is stored. Despite the firmware and setting of the flash memory controller 210 do not need to be replaced or reset when replacing the flash memory 220, the installation of the storage device 230 incurs an increase in manufacturing cost.